


help

by Vaccum_Water



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: What is going on, junko is not oki doki, send help, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaccum_Water/pseuds/Vaccum_Water
Summary: Oh fuck oh no Junko is high af and its 2 am what do I do
Kudos: 4





	help

**Author's Note:**

> Fūck

Rihbfvrubibuivebui eivubdfvihbefvyefguycbuhsdbhjcdhsjbsjxsbhjbwchdjhcbdwcjhwdvedgfewuygfrtgttgfgsdjgfwdhugcwd hahæ déšpãïr


End file.
